


My Boys

by Sivan325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Episode Tag, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What John said in his heart instead of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: supernaturalgrl
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, though i still dreaming that i have Dean's doll in my bag.
> 
> Tag: Shadow, Dead Man's Blood, Devil's Trap, In My Time of Dying
> 
> A/N: Was written for supernaturalwriters Yahoo group, Prompt# 1: The prompt is this: Write your own personal description of Dean and Sam Winchester. If you are partial to John, feel free to add him as well. (He really is a vital character due to his influence on the boys, even if he is no longer around.) This description can include physical traits (you may notice something that another person may not), clothing, what you think their hobbies might be, religious beliefs, how they feel about the job and each other, and any thing else you want to throw in.

**John POV**

Dean grew up so fast.

Is that Sammy? He grew up fast, too. I'm glad that Dean did a great job with him, John thought, knowing already that Dean took too much on his shoulders.

Dean, even being the eldest, he was shorter than Sammy. Sammy grew up, looking like a lawyer to me, as he was tall, his face wasn't stoic, he was shocked as it was looking at me, his eyes were close to wet the tears outside, and Dean, acted like a soldier, the one that I raised with discipline, and hard work, and it seemed that it worked well.

"Dad." I stare over at Dean, then I walk to him, hugging him, I miss the connection, though I did have a mind that he might hate me for leaving him with no note.

"Dean," I say, and then I stare at Sam, calling for him, "Sam..."

I pulled myself from the hug and hurried to hug my son that I banished, I miss him too much, I love him, and those words that never left from my heart, I let them show in the other way around, if it's by hug or dad-son thing.

I could feel Dean staring at us and smiling, I could say that I never see him like this, so calm and happy, or it might be because Sam and I just fight too much.

Now, I watch Dean as he lay in the hospital room, tubes were everywhere.

I couldn't say anything, just looking at him ripped my heart out, my own child is hurt because of my battle with the demon.

I lower my head, looking at the floor, moving my hands back and forth over my head, I feel helpless, though I remembered each word that I said to him, and I hope that he didn't believe any of it, I really hope so.

_'They don't need you, not the same way you needed them...'_

His green eyes were not to be seen, as they were closed.

I failed to protect them, I let the demon pass, and now Dean...I don't even know if he will live, and Sam, he'll stick with his brother, not leaving his side, until I give him orders.

I know what I should do to make their lives better, and no matter what it takes, only to save my boys.

The boys who made me proud, even Dean with his cocky attitude, or Sam's rebellion, they will always be my sons.

-Fin


End file.
